Slade (Teen Titans Go! to the Movies)
Slade Wilson is a fictional character in Teen Titans go to the movies. He is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced Surly in The Nut Job film series. Personality While still a cunning, serious, sadistic, manipulative and diabolical criminal mastermind that must not be underestimated, this version of Slade is portrayed as a laughably evil male super villain who noticeably less composed and more sarcastic. Whereas his original counterpart possesses sadistic streak and repeatedly antagonize Titans (particularly Robin and Terra), this Slade initially not interested in making the titular heroes his archenemy and only wanted to mind his own evil plans until they proved to be a major problem for his schemes. He also visibly annoyed by the Titans' rambunctious antics, seeing them as ridiculous obstacles and hated if anybody mistook him as Deadpool. As Jade Wilson (Kristen Bell), she initially appears to be friendly and she was sort of a mentor to Robin, but later reveals her true nature as an untrustworthy person later then it was revealed that she is just a facade of Slade. His main nemesis is Robin (Scott Menville), but throughout the entire series, he has earned the bitterness and hatred of many others, including Loly Aivirrne (Colleen Villard), Beast Boy Adagio Dazzle (Kazumi Evans), Simon Seville (Matthew Gray Gubler), Brittany Miller (Christina Applegate), Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn), Starfire (Hynden Walch), Raven Roth, Victor Stone (Khary Payton), Alvin Seville (Justin Long), Theodore Seville (Jesse McCartney), Jeanette Miller (Anna Faris), Eleanor Miller (Amy Poehler), Twilight Sparkle, and Wind Rider (Jan Rabson). Quotes *(posing as Miles "Tails" Prower, approaching Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller as they spar) So, do you guys trust me or what? *(posing as Miles "Tails" Prower, speaking to Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller) I had hoped you guys had time to heal your injuries in the tournament, but I was gravely mistaken. *(posing as Miles "Tails" Prower by luring both Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller to the Thousand Doors) You guys must go to the Thousand Doors. We must take the battle there if we are to save our allies. *(posing as Miles "Tails" Prower, before attempting to kill Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller with Sasuke Uchiha's sword) I really want to thank you guys for serving me so well! *(to Katrina Weatherly, while referring to her granddaughter-in-law Melanie Gardner) Melanie Gardner cared for you above all else. (Katrina Weatherly: What could you know anything of my granddaughter-in-law?) You would disappoint her now. *(to Miranda Weatherly, while referring to her paternal aunt Samantha Weatherly) Samantha Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Miranda Weatherly: What could you know anything of my paternal aunt?) You would disappoint her now, Miranda. *(to Miranda Weatherly, while referring to her late paternal grandfather Clyde Weatherly) I killed your paternal grandfather and steals his soul. (Miranda Weatherly: So, killing you will set my paternal grandfather's soul free?) I would like to see you try, Miranda Weatherly. *(to Katrina Weatherly, while referring to her late father-in-law Clyde Weatherly) I killed your father-in-law and steals his soul. (Katrina Weatherly: So, killing you will set my father-in-law's soul free?) I would like to see you try, Katrina Weatherly. *(to Miranda Weatherly, while referring to her daughter-in-law) Melanie Gardner cared for you above all else. (Miranda Weatherly: What could you know anything of my daughter-in-law, Slade Wilson?) You would disappoint her now, Miranda. Trivia *In Equestria Girls: The Ruby Dust Rebellion, Slade claims that he killed Sunset Shimmer during an interaction with Brittany Miller (Christina Applegate). This may be the reference to Sunset Shimmer's Equestria Girls: Siren Academy arcade ending, in which Slade use Sunset Shimmer as his host. *Additionally, he seems to be aware of who Trixie Lulamoon (Kathleen Barr) and Juniper Montage (Ali Liebert) are, in addition to the defeat of Adagio Dazzle (Kazumi Evans) by both Simon Seville (Matthew Gray Gubler) and Fluttershy (Andrea Libman). *In Equestria Girls: Death to the Sirens, he took on the form of Snails (Richard Ian Cox) to sneak up on Aria Blaze (Diana Kaarina) and Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse) before murdering both of them in cold blood. Gallery Category:Characters voiced by Will Arnett Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Villains Category:DC villains Category:Muscular Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To The Movies Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Dictators Category:God Wannabe Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Batman Characters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Masked characters Category:Masterminds Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassin Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Psychopaths Category:Adults Category:Parody characters Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Martial artist Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Thieves Category:Arrogant characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Provokers Category:Mischievous characters Category:Bullies Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Knights Category:Comedic characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Comic book villains Category:Comic book characters Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Presumably deceased characters Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:DC characters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaver Category:TV Show villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Main Villains Category:True Main Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Scapegoats Category:Military characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil